


All For Love

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-06-16
Updated: 2000-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-15 20:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Leo gets a phone call which could change his life.





	All For Love

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Rated:PG

Spoiler: Leo Gets a phone call that could change his life

Note: this is my first fan fic I have a big one in the works but feedback would be get just don't throw anything at me. 

"All For Love" By: Leslie (aka GEM) 

Disclaimer: The West Wing and its characters are the property of Arron Sorkin, John Wells productions, Warner Brothers and NBC, no copyright infringement intended. 

Author’s note: Dialogue outlined with~~~~~~~ denotes flashbacks and I used some lines from the episode 5 Votes Down they are also the property of Arron Sorkin et al. Please do not put on any other website without the permission of the author. Thank you. 

Leo McGarry’s apartment 1:00AM 

What’s that? It can’t be the alarm, I just went to sleep, he thought as he rolled over and reached for the light switch. Oh, it’s the phone. This better be good, he thought as he picked up the receiver. 

"Hello", Leo said in a weary voice. 

"Daddy." 

"Mal what’s wrong? You sound upset." 

"Dad," Mallory was struggling to get the words out of her mouth, "Mom had an accident. She’s hurt real bad. Please come quick." 

"Okay Mal, just calm down, now where are you?" 

"George Washington University Medical Center," she said struggling to get the words out again. 

"I’ll be right there. Hang on everything will be alright. Okay baby?" 

"Okay Daddy" 

Leo hung up the phone, got out of bed went into the bathroom, threw on a pair on jeans, a sports shirt, and a pair of shoes, called his driver and went out the door. 

GWU Medical Center 2:30AM 

On the way to the hospital Leo couldn’t help but think of the last time he saw Jenny. They were fighting about his job and the lack of time he spent with her. If he were, god forbid, to loose her before he was able to apologize for those coldly realistic things he said he would never forgive himself for it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"This is the most important thing I’ll every do Jenny. I have to do it well." 

"It’s not more important than your marriage." 

"It is more important than my marriage right now, these few years while I’m doing this. Yes, it’s more important than my marriage." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

That last argument with her came back to him now. That was the only thing playing in his mind as he walked into the waiting room. 

"Daddy!" Mallory ran into her father’s open arms with tears in her eyes. 

"Mal, it’s gonna be okay. Have you heard anything yet?" Leo helped his daughter to the couch and they sat down. 

"I haven’t heard a thing since they took her to the OR." 

"What happened?" 

"She fell down the stairs." 

"Who found her?" 

"Marta, she was still cleaning up from dinner when she heard Mom fall. She called 911 and then she called me. When I got here I talked to the doctors. They said that she had a broken arm, rib, and leg and that they had to operate to put a pin in her leg. They also said that she asked for you so I called. I’m so scared Daddy." 

"It’s okay, It’s gonna be okay." 

Mallory held onto her father’s hand tightly as the doctor entered the room. 

"Mr. McGarry, Ms. O’Brien." 

"How is she?" Leo asked. 

"She’s in a coma, Mr. McGarry, I sorry." 

"What do you mean she in a coma? I talked to her before she went in, she was fine." Mallory said as she fell back into her father’s embrace and started to cry. 

"Ssssh, Mal, baby it’s....she’s gonna be fine", he said with a tear in his eye. 

"Doctor how bad is it?" Leo asked. 

"There was a complication. When she broke her rib she punctured a lung so there was some internal bleeding. Right now all we can do is wait. As for the coma it is not unheard of. It’s the body’s way of repairing itself. Like I said it’s not unheard of but it is rare. She is in recovery now and they will move her to a private room shortly. I’ll check on her later. If you have any questions the nurse has my number. You will be able to see her in a few minutes." 

"Thank you, doctor." 

"You’re welcome, Mr. McGarry. I wish I had better news for you." 

When the doctor left the room Mallory started to break down again, "Daddy what do we do?" 

"Mal, calm down. Your mother wouldn’t want you to be like this. All we can do is be here with her and pray for her, Okay?" 

"Okay," Mallory said with a quiver in her voice. 

Leo hoped he was right about what he said, because the memories of that last night haunted him. He needed a chance to explain or at least apologize. 

Jenny’s Hospital Room 3:30AM 

Leo was sitting by Jenny’s bedside being haunted by the memories of the last time they spoke face to face: 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"It’s more important than my marriage right now, these few years while I’m doing this. Yes, it’s more important than my marriage." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

No don’t do that to yourself he thought focus on the good times, the happy times. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Jenny she’s beautiful." 

"Yes she is. She has your eyes." 

"No Jen, she looks exactly like you." 

"Would you like to hold her Leo?" 

"Sure" 

"Good then you two can have father daughter bonding time and my arms can have a rest. Awe sweetie it’s okay go to Daddy," Leo stepped forward and took his daughter out of his wife’s arms. 

"Hi there little one. You are beautiful you know that?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Leo felt a hand on his shoulder and he snapped quickly back into reality. 

"Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. How is she?" the President asked, standing behind the chair that his best friend was sitting in. 

"She is getting stronger." 

"Where is Mallory?" Jed asked. 

"She went to get something to eat." Jed moved to face his friend. "You should get something too." 

"I know but Jed I....I feel that....that I owe it to her to be here. I lost her once because I wasn’t there for her. I’m not going to leave her now." "Okay Leo, I’ll go check on Mallory." 

"Thanks Jed." 

"Don’t mention it." 

Leo turned around to watch his best friend go, still holding onto Jenny’s hand. He had not let her hand go since he sat down. He knew that this was his second chance, he knew it would take time to sort it out, but he wasn’t going to mess it up not this time. He was still haunted by the things he said to her the night before 802 was passed. He closed his eyes to try and forget those memories but they just became stronger. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"It’s not more important than your marriage." 

"Yes, it more important than my marriage...." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Leo opened his eyes. He felt something, a squeeze, someone was squeezing his hand. 

"Jenny?" Leo leaned forward and brushed the hair away from her eyes. 

She opened her eyes, turned her head slowly, looked at Leo and smiled. 

"You came," Jenny said weakly. 

"I came. Everything is alright now, your gonna be okay. Listen Jenny I know that I messed up and I...." 

She interrupted him. "Leo," she said weakly, "I’m the one you messed up. I know how important this job is to you. I was selfish to think that I was the only important thing in your life. I’m sorry. I find it hard to wake up in the morning without you in my life. I have one question for you..." 

"What’s that?" 

"Can we try this again?" 

"Yes we can, but you have to promise to save your strength." Leo got up out of the chair still holding her hand and reached over and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you Jenny." 

"I love you too Leo." 

  

  



End file.
